Khevin
History The wars and political and religious revolutions have played a huge role in shaping Khevin. The Khevinist Rebellion The Khevinist Rebellion also known as The Great War (1985-1987) is the war in the Soviet state of Belarus between the secret cult of the Khevinists fighting for freedom against the Soviets. The first battle took place in the capital of the district, Minsk. The Khevinists rallied the support of ten thousand fighters and fought the Red Army on the capital building grounds. Vladimir Zhogin at the time was 15 when he led the attacks. The first clash was a success for the Khevinists. The Khevinists burnt the city down and built a small village. They later attacked the cities of Fanipol, Slutsk, and Barysaw. The Khevinists liberated northwestern Belarus near Vilnius the capital of the Soviet state of Lithuania. They stole the main arms factories in Minsk, reducing the weapons of the Soviet Union. This lead Mikhail Gorbachev to pass reforms to push the stalled Soviet economy without its arms industry, leading to its downfall. Zhogin at the age of 17 by the end of the war was more then a teenager. He lost his parents, his brother, and his best friend to the war. His parents were killed by a bombshell in Minsk, his brother committed suicide because he couldn't live without his parents, and his friend was second in command of the Khevin military forces. His name was Vorge and he was shot by a soviet sniper in the final battle of the war in the city built over Minsk. The battle was called The battle of Tokiaqitm. There was no strategies it was brute force; take cover and shoot them down. The Khevinists won which marked the beginning of a new era. The era of a new religious and political force. Ryas Zhogin in 1992 at the age of 22 came upon a mysterious encampment called by the settlers Korithe in the country of Ryas. Zhogin made an ally in their president Dimitri Valko and later naming a city after him. Zhogin taught him the socialist ideology and Korithe grew. Valko a year later abandoned socialism and turned to capitalism, but Ryas grew three more cities and thrived even more. Today Ryas and Khevin are still allies. Khevin depends on Ryas for food and Ryas wants good relations with Khevin. Zhoginism Zhoginism is Vladimir Zhogin's and the Khevinists' political and economic beliefs. Zhogin at the young age of 14 took economic classes until the Khevinist Rebellion and also thought of a Utopian society. He knew it was impossible, but he thought with him in power, a socialist economy would be perfect. It seemed it was better then capitalism and Communism. Currently the problem with the economy of Khevin is its food supply. His beliefs were center right and economically it was left. It was considered a form of conservatism, but Zhogin said "My beliefs would not be constantly changing with definitions like liberalism and conservatism. Once a liberalist government is in power they refuse to change, becoming conservative and when conservatives want to change the current government they become liberals. So, therefore my beliefs, everybody's beliefs is a form of rotation." They believe guns should be outlawed unless used for hunting (animals not humans) all drugs are harmful like cannabis, cocaine, and tobacco. Alcohol is legal but few use it. They support traditional marriage. Abortion is legal in rare and dangerous circumstances. Marriage is not arranged and divorce costs a lot of rubles. Everyone participates in military including women through a draft card and most in the military are soldiers for their career. Terrorists are tortured to gain information to stop future terror plots and they banned capital punishment and put prisoners of terrorism and murder into misery not out of it and prisons don't have an honor block or anything comfortable. They get water and bread as food and do hard labor to break coal for power plants in a dark, wet, and mysterious "courtyard". Crime is almost un-existing because of a well funded police force. People have the right to strike and form labor unions. The government blocks media to make the people kinder and more morally acceptable. An example would be like in America "celebrity" talk shows are banned in Khevin because in Khevin their are no "celebrities", if their were would people would think they are better than themselves and become rude to be 'cool" where all are created equal. There are movies with actors and they get credit but are not treated like gods and get paid the same way others are (look at economy). Government The government of Khevin is a stratocratic republic. the people of Khevin on November 16, 1987 knew Zhogin was a capable ruler. The vote for the supreme president was unanimous. Zhogin won and was giving dictatorial powers and the military supported this. He has a parliament but they only have an advisor like role. The supreme president makes all decisions except changing the people's vote. So the ruler is truly supreme. Religion The government is separated from religion, but Zhogin is very open about his religious beliefs, and therefore created the religion of Advanced Islam which is believed by 78.9 percent of the population. Advanced Islam is a more defensive version of Islam. They believe in Allah, the name for God, but they don't believe Jihad. Jihad is Muslims attacking non-Muslims because they threaten Islam and Allah. Advanced Muslims believed that everyone has right to believe what they want. They give women more rights (see military forces). Christianity is believed by 10.5 percent of the population and Islam is believed by 10.6 percent of the population. Symbols The symbols in the flag of Khevin have many meanings. The star represents Zhoginism and its ideology. The red stripes represent logic and common sense which was useful in The Great War. And the green stripe represents strength and determination, also shown in The Great War. Geography The land did not however have an effect on anyone's beliefs. Terrain Khevin is mostly wilderness if you do not count the four growing cities of Vorge, Motheus, Valkoan ,and the capital of Tokiaqitm which is Khevin for socialism (see connection in economy). Trees can grow up to 230 meters on Khevin's many hills during the heavy rain Khevin receives; notably 453 meters above sea level Fhoreusha Hill. On average their are 17,896 leaves on one tree and on average 217 meter tall trees. There is one area of land 191 square kilometers called the Bhushayuit Crater 129 feet below sea level caused by the destructive power of Mothman of Mothaya. Highest Peak: Fhoreusha Hill, 453 meters Lowest Valley: Bhushayuit Crater, -129 meters Climate Temperate. Average of 84.7 inches of rain per year. Southern Khevin has been effected by the Chernobyl radiation form Mothaya making it arid and dry with and average temperature of 30 degrees Celsius year round. Everywhere else Khevin has cold winters and mild summers. Average of 15 degrees Celsius in the summer and negative 5 degrees Celsius in the winter. Health Life Expectancy: 87 years Obesity: 3.7% Alcohol Users: 1.3% Tobacco Users: 0% Cannabis Users: 0% Hard Drug Users: 0% Economy Zhoginist. Like socialism. People are paid with rubles for extra work or overtime or ovepsime in Khevin. Everybody works except the physically and mentally disabled and the elderly. The minimum retirement age is 64 for women and men. Everybody is paid with what they need to live with: food, clothing and a gray apartment that is free. They get this with the work they do. They use their ovepsime money to buy electronics, games, workout gear, sports gear, entertainment, and paint for your apartment. People have the right to form labor unions. The main exports are weapons and politics. The major imports are food because Khevin does not have a stable food production, they lose about 150 tons a day. The three main industries of Khevin are tourism, weapons, and politics. (In industries section below). Weighted Average Ovepsime Per Day:$2.42 Industries Tourism, weapons,and politics. Tourism: Many people rush to see beautifully sculpted statues and monuments of Zhogin, Vorge, Dimitri Valko, Mothman, and various war heroes. They go to museums and plays to see the political history of Zhoginism, see the war relics and artifacts ,and to gawk at Khevin's first ever flag. See the zoo of various mutating animals from the Chernobyl radiation in Southern Khevin. Weapons: AT-13s, 9K115-2s, the Izhmash series, the Kalashnikov AK series, the KBP series, The OTs series, the RGO, RGN, RG-6, SR-3 Vikhr, tanks like the BMD-3s and T-90s, aircrafts like the Kamov Ka-31s and the Sukhoi Su-33s are exported from Khevin to other countries in need of weapons at a cheaper price than the Soviets putting them out of business. Politics: In Khevin only twice so far the Khevin people have elected and reelected Zhogin. The various tourists leave Khevin and they bring home a new form of politics and implant it into their society. They create other Zhoginist countries making them grow Khevin itself and Zhogin as a world leader. This makes Zhoginism the fastest growing political ideology in the world. Military The military of Khevin is it's backbone. They use the guns of AT-13s, 9K115-2s, the Izhmash series, the Kalashnikov AK series, the KBP series, The OTs series, the RGO, RGN, RG-6, and SR-3 Vikhrs. The army of Khevin does not care about valor and medals. They care about dedication, perseverance and allegiance to Khevin. They care about hard work and growth as a citizen of Khevin. Zhogin personally before every battle, defensively and offensively, bolsters the soldiers with his powerful voice. Everyone participates in military including women through a draft card and most in the military are soldiers for their career. Every soldier is honored with statues if they died in battle such as The Great War. An example of a soldier being honored would be Vorge being honored with the city of Vorge named after him and statues of the him. Category:Nations in Europe